


Why Not?

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> For my Quick Fic challenge at LJ: prompt: because... why the hell not?

The club is loud and noisy. Ron feels out of place amidst all the young sweaty men who are gyrating to music that sounds like someone’s just banging on the lid of a rubbish can. He’s too old for this shite. He’s forty-five, after all, and a divorced Dad with children as old as some of the blokes prancing around with arse barely covered. It probably says something that his first instinct is to conjure a blanket to cover them up instead of wanting to get them out of those trousers.

This isn’t the kind of place for him to explore his newly recognized same sex urges. He doesn’t care what Hermione says, he thinks she deliberately sent him here to scare him away from ever exploring anything. He might very well be celibate after this experience, and he’ll blame her for it. She’s his ex-wife, so that just comes with the territory, doesn’t it? Shouldn’t matter that she’s also his best friend who stubbornly has helped him deal with his awakening since he Floo’d her urgently one night recently and panicked because he’d had a sex dream about the seeker for the Cannons, who was a fit bloke in his twenties with thighs that just clenched around the broom and…

Maybe he should listen to her, after all. She thinks this is the type of place where he can find a wizard he’s attracted to who will be willing to teach him about sex with blokes. It does seem to be a place for sexual hook-ups, but he hasn’t ever had to do anything like this before, so he’s clueless about it. They got together when they were still teenagers, after all, and he never had to date her or woo her or convince her that he was worth shagging when there are dozens of fit young wizards around offering.

“You’re Rosie’s dad, aren’t you?” The low voice is husky against his ear, and Ron turns around to find a pretty blond boy standing behind him wearing tight trousers and nothing else. There’s glitter on his face, and his hair is pale blond in a very familiar way.

“You’re Malfoy’s kid, aren’t you?” Ron wants to grimace because _of course_ he runs into someone who will gloat around and make sure everyone knows he’s been checking out young wizards like some dusty old perv. Blimey, he feels like Slughorn!

“Scorpius.” The blond grins and leans in. “Should I call you Mr. Weasley or perhaps Daddy?”

Ron’s eyebrows are probably hiding in his hair line with how far up they must be at hearing that said in such a provocative way. “’m not your dad, you cheeky brat,” he mutters, wondering if that’s what these young men think of someone his age prowling around. “I’m Ron.”

“No, I meant…wait. You have no idea, do you?” Scorpius seems to smile even wider then, in a predatory way that makes Ron wonder if he’s really Rosie’s age or actually much older. “Oh, this could be fun. Dad hates you, and you’re definitely a bit of rough. What do you say?”

“What do I say about what?” Ron is going to get a migraine between the awful music and anxiety and now this pretty boy playing word games with him. “And I’ll show you rough if you keep leering at me, kid.”

“Oh yeah. You should spank me because I’m a naughty boy, Daddy,” Scorpius says, leaning close enough to lick Ron’s jaw. “But that’s for later, after I’ve taught you other tricks.” He’s fucking bold because he bites down on Ron’s earlobe. “I want to suck your cock and get you so hard that you’re desperate then I want that huge cock in my arse. That’s what, Ronald. Now, what do you say?”

Ron clears his throat and blinks dumbly at the boy for at least a minute before he nods. “Sure. That sounds pretty fucking brilliant, actually. We can go to my place,” he decides, turning and leaving the club, knowing that Scorpius is following him and probably checking out his arse, which makes him add a bit of swagger to his walk. 

This is probably not at all what Hermione had in mind when she sent him here, but he doesn’t bloody well care when a good-looking boy is offering to suck him off and then get fucked. Sure, the kid is friends with his own children, but this is sex, and Ron isn’t going to turn down a blunt invitation like that. Of course he said yes because….why the hell not?

End


End file.
